Zoids: Wild Episode 36
Together! Death Metal Four Heavenly Kings" is the thirty-sixth episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on March 16, 2019. Overview Team Freedom are seen walking off the beaten track to avoid the Death Metal bounty on Arashi, but they manage to meet up with the resistance forces. The resistance takes them in and welcomes them. Avocado and Garlic from Supreme are also there. Arashi talks to the children, but finds them obsessed with defeating Death Metal. They ask why Arashi is partners with the Wild Liger, if it was just to defeat Death Metal. This question causes Arashi to introject, in flashback he remembers when he met the Liger that was exactly his intention. He's taken to a spot atop a cliff, where Bacon used to sit and contemplate things. Arashi thinks hard about the question of why he partnered with the Liger, and his goals. Elsewhere, the Death Rex is shown to have defeated resistance forces using its Death Blast. However the victory is short-lived, there is still problems with the Key used and it was unable to sustain the Blast. Back in his HQ, Gallagher is shown chastising three of the Four Heavenly Kings for their failings to defeat Arashi and the Liger. He gives them an ultimatum to defeat the Wild Liger. All of their Zoids had been upgraded for this fight. Drake meets with Gallagher later, and is given the same ultimatum, but he responds differently. It's clear the history between Drake, Gallagher and the Gilraptor is complex. The other three tell Drake to co-operate with them, but he hardly listens. He instead goes to see the Death Rex, and after a brief mention of his personal failings in the past to Gallagher is forced to submit, Drake is not anywhere near strong enough or wiht enough conviction to oppose Gallagher or the Death Rex. However, Gallagher later is shown to have doubts about his own past. A flashback shows him facing the Death Rex sees and the unarmed Gallagher is interrupted by none other than Bacon himself. At the resistance, Avocado and Garlic leave. Arashi meets again with the children. He tells them that while his initial goal was to beat Death Metal, that's not what partnering with a Zoid is for. He tells them Zoids are for reaching your dreams. He will still oppose Death Metal, but that's not his overall objective. Eventually, Freedom also leaves. However, they are met by 3 of the 4 kings (all but the Knuckle Kong). They look back and see the Resistance's village on fire. Arashi and Salt head back, and Drake follows (Truffle is quick to complain how he isn't able to work as a team after all). Arashi and Salt find the village destroyed, and proceed to face the Knuckle Kong in combat. Trivia * The Knuckle Kong isn't shown in full, but it's clear it has the Stegosage's blades on it as a weapon (Truffle is using the Dimepulsar) * The Dimepulsar was upgraded with DNA from the Death Rex * There is a brief shot of new Zoids, the Dilophosaurus type. Category:Wild Episode